


for you, anything

by TheAbsentMindedArchitect



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, i will die on this hill, soft girlfriends are soft, they did ingrid so dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbsentMindedArchitect/pseuds/TheAbsentMindedArchitect
Summary: (Drabble) Sometimes life is just a tired girlfriend and her inability to butt out of her best friend's love life. Feat: Soft girlfriends





	for you, anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vice (zzzubat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzubat/gifts).

> haha gay
> 
> we gotta make our own Dorogrid content ourselves I can't believe-

“You didn't have to wait for me.”

Ingrid closes the lid of her laptop before looking up at her girlfriend with a smile, “But I wanted to. Besides, I was able to get some of my reading done in addition to hearing your lovely voice.” 

Dorothea looks tired after the hours-long rehearsal, but there's a pleased glint in her eye suggesting she had achieved what she wanted today. “Flatterer.”

“It's not flattery if it's true.” Ingrid tugs her girlfriend into her lap after making sure her laptop isn't in danger of falling, “How was your day?”

“Long.” Dorothea shifts so that she can lay against Ingrid comfortably and tuck her face into her neck, “Had a test today in music psych but I messed up the essay part. As for the musical, I'm still having trouble with the fast transition between the high and low notes in the song during the climax.” Ingrid could hear the pout in her girlfriend's voice. “How was your day, darling?”

In all honesty, Ingrid didn't have a lick of musical ability about her so she probably couldn't fully appreciate the talent that Dorothea held, but she _did_ have ears and knew what did and didn't sound good (at least in the most basic sense of the sentiment). “The song where you and the chorus sing about the beginning of a new day?” She smiles as she hears her hum an 'affirmative', both because it's rather cute and because it tickles where her breath hits Ingrid's neck. “I know my musical sense is horrid, but I think it sounded wonderful. My day was rather uneventful, aside from Sylvian making a complete fool of himself again. He asked out the TA from my medieval warfare class and got shot down in front of a class of at least forty freshmen.”

“Horrid music sense or not, it matters to me. Thank you, darling. I—wait.” Dorothea lifts her head. “The TA with dyed dark teal-ish hair? The one Edie has a massive crush on?”

“Yes. You know her?”

“Not yet.” There's a mischievous lilt that her voice acquires whenever Dorothea sets her mind on something.

Ingrid can't help but sigh fondly at her girlfriend's antics. “Please do not mess with Edelgard's love life. You know how wound up she gets.” She pauses. “At least wait till after midterms are done.”

Dorothea huffs. “Fiiiine. Only because you asked so nicely, my Ingrid. I'm still gonna ask her about it later.”

“I know tonight is our date night, but did you just want to grab some takeout and watch a movie?” Ingrid winds their fingers together, a sense of content draping over her when Dorothea responds by squeezing her hand. “You look like you're about to fall asleep on your feet.”

“Only if we order dumplings. Goddess knows why I've been craving those for the past week.” Dorothea makes to get up only to sag bonelessly back against Ingrid. “Actually, can we stay here like this for a little bit more? I can't find it in me to get up.”

Ingrid chuckles and shifts so both of them are comfortable. “Of course. Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @soundslikeknee on twitter. Come ask me why Dorothea likes to braid ribbons into Ingrid's mount's mane.


End file.
